


You Say Hello and Then I Say I Do

by saintfrania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bros to lovers, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, It’s only marijuana folks, Light Angst, Like VERY light it’s just Bokuto being dramatic for 0.5 seconds, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with the tiniest of plots, Recreational Drug Use, This is so graphic I feel ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrania/pseuds/saintfrania
Summary: He has to do something about his ridiculous feelings, right? He can’t pretend to move on with his life like nothing had happened. Also, what if he has a chance with Kuroo? Atsumu and Hinata said that he has. Hell, even Akaashi said that he has, when Bokuto called him after his Realization and moaned about the whole thing over the phone. If he has a chance with Kuroo, even the tiniest of chances, he would never forgive himself for letting it slide. Bokuto’s mother raised no coward....Or did she?No, she did not.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	You Say Hello and Then I Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erioel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erioel/gifts).



> SO. i’ve had this baby waiting to be published in my google docs since forever, now it’s its time to shine!! my bokuroo obsession returned to me and there’s nothing i can do about it, so i’m vibing :) if you like this, please let me know! kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> title from “around the world” by rhcp

Bokuto can’t tell how long he’s been tossing and turning in bed, but it’s messing with his mental health. If Atsumu was there, he would’ve thrown a pillow with a shoe hidden in its case right in Bokuto’s face hours ago, would’ve yelled at him to _stop being so goddamn annoying_ until Bokuto got tired of the whole situation and forced himself to sleep instead of yelling back. But Atsumu isn’t there. Atsumu is never there, actually, what with being in a committed relationship and having to get his dick wet at least six days a week. 

It’s okay, though, Bokuto gets it. And it doesn’t bother him at all, until it does, when he has a very important exam approaching and he’s too nervous to sleep and he has no other choice but to text Kuroo to come over since Atsumu is still not there and the only other person who _could_ come over at 1 am is -most likely- on the receiving end of Atsumu’s dick right now. 

Fuck his friends. 

Ha. The irony. 

And, okay, it’s not that he doesn’t want to invite Kuroo over, it’s just that he really shouldn’t. He hasn’t gotten to the point where he started avoiding his best friend because his feelings turned a little too overbearing, but honestly? He doesn’t think he’s far away from it. He’s only a human, after all. And Kuroo is kind of an angel, who in their right mind wouldn’t fall for him? He’s sweet, smart, _and_ hot. Bokuto is a hundred percent sure that it’s not even legal.

So he caught feelings, sue him. He fell for Kuroo all the way back when they were still in high school, and didn’t quite realize until a few years later he met Atsumu Miya and the guy decided to ruin Bokuto’s life by pointing it out to him. 

“So how long have ya been fucking Kuroo?” 

Bokuto had been so shocked he couldn’t bring himself to answer. Either his roommate didn’t notice or simply didn’t care, because he kept running his mouth. “Not my type, and I have a boyfriend so I swear this is not me being weird, but ya really outdid yerself with that guy. He’s, like, ridiculously handsome.”

“He–”

“The thing is, Shouyou told me the four of us should go on a double date but I don’t think ya guys are official yet? Maybe ya want to take things slow? If not, feel free to join us tonight! We’re gonna grab food and maybe a few drinks–”

“Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto had tried again, and this time Atsumu listened. He nodded his head to let Bokuto know he was paying attention. “What the fuck are you talking about, man? Kuroo and I are not dating. Nor fucking. Nor doing anything for that matter, we’re friends!” 

“What.” 

“What?”

“But he’s super in love with ya.” 

Bokuto sucked in a big gulp of air. “Is he!?”

“Yeah, and yer super in love with him.”

“Wait. Why am I in love with him!?” 

“I don’t know, dude. Ya have to ask yerself that.”

And that he did. Bokuto laid in bed that night and ended up concluding: why _wouldn’t_ he be in love with Kuroo? For starters, he’s dreamy. And he treats Bokuto really well. And Bokuto’s family loves him almost as much as Bokuto loves him. And he makes Bokuto laugh. And he puts up with Bokuto’s bullshit. And he was Bokuto’s gay (bi) awakening, and therefore introduced Bokuto to gay porn. Seriously. How could he not see it before? 

It’s been three weeks since his Realization, capital R, and his heart has been acting funny everytime Kuroo was near, so he decided to see him as less as possible until he gained enough courage to do something about his ridiculous feelings. 

Because he has to do something about his ridiculous feelings, right? He can’t pretend to move on with his life like nothing had happened. Also, what if he has a chance with Kuroo? Atsumu and Hinata said that he has. Hell, even Akaashi said that he has, when Bokuto called him after his Realization and moaned about the whole thing over the phone. If he has a chance with Kuroo, even the tiniest of chances, he would never forgive himself for letting it slide. Bokuto’s mother raised no coward.

Or did she? 

No, she did not.

**to: Kuroo 🖤**

hey 

u awake !!!???

**from: Kuroo 🖤**

Yeah

The question is, why are YOU awake?

Don’t you have an exam tomorrow? 

**to: Kuroo 🖤**

yes it’s kinda the reason why i can’t sleep 

**from: Kuroo 🖤**

Do you want me to come over?

**to: Kuroo 🖤**

yes 

please?? 🥺

**from: Kuroo 🖤**

What about Blondie?

**to: Kuroo 🖤**

he’s at hinata’s 

**from: Kuroo 🖤**

*shocked gasp* 

**to: Kuroo 🖤**

i kno 

come over already !! 

**from: Kuroo 🖤**

Be there in 15

Bokuto feels like throwing up, but in a good way. Living in the same campus as Kuroo has been a blessing until he Realized and it started being a curse, and now it’s turning into a blessing again. 

He feels stupid about it, but he wants to impress Kuroo, as if the he doesn’t know him like the back of his hand already. He wants to impress Kuroo so badly that he doesn’t put on a shirt after taking the quickest shower he can manage, he can blame it on the hot weather anyway, and he doesn’t bother with boxers as he slips in a pair of volleyball shorts. He doesn’t have an excuse for that one, but if Kuroo is at least a 2% percent gay then he can take advantage of how nice the outline of his dick looks without underwear. He also chooses his most expensive cologne and sprays himself with it until he almost chokes.

**to: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

pls tell me ur awake 

**from: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

of course i’m awake it’s not like i have an exam tomorrow like someone i know 

**to: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

ha! about that 

i’m really nervous abt it so i asked kuroo to come over and he’ll be there pretty soon also i’m planning on making a move so wish me luck!!!!!

**from: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

WOAH WOAH WOAH 

GOOD LUCK BOKKUN 

SHOUYOU SAYS GOOD LUCK WE’RE ROOTING FOR YOU 

GO BEST FRIEND THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND 

**from: Kuroo 🖤**

I’m outside 

**to: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

HE’S OUTSIDE 

I CAN’T DO THIS 

**from: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

YES YOU CAN 

**to: Kuroo 🖤**

the door’s unlocked!! i’m in the bathroom rn i’ll go out in a minute!!! 

**to: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

I’M GONNA THR O W UP

**from: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

WTF LET HIM IN 

**to: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

i did!!! i mean i told him to come inside since the door was unlocked and i’m p sure i just heard him jumping on my bed but i’m hiding in the bathroom 

**from: Tsum-Tsum 💛**

I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR UGLY ASS OUT OF THAT UGLY BATHROOM RIGHT NOW 

Bokuto really doesn’t want to know the rest. 

He leaves his phone in the cistern of the toilet and comes out of the bathroom with drops of water still falling from his hair. Kuroo is, indeed, sitting in the middle of Bokuto’s bed, toying with a green lighter. He stops fidgeting when he spots Bokuto, stays silent for so long that Bokuto starts to second-guess himself. He went too far, didn’t he? 

“I,” Kuroo opens his mouth, closes it. Opens it again. “I, uh. I brought weed because I thought it could help you sleep?” 

“Thanks.” Bokuto forces a smile and sits in front of Kuroo, keeping a considerable distance between them. He’s already fucked up so he can’t make the guy even more uncomfortable. He hears Kuroo say something but he’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t catch it. “Hm?” 

“I said you smell good,” Kuroo repeats, brings the joint into his mouth all while not breaking eye contact. Bokuto shifts in his seat, decides to play dumb. 

“Oh? Thanks, it must be the deodorant.” 

Kuroo lights the joint, takes a deep hit and blows the smoke right on Bokuto’s face. “Yeah? You went shopping in France?”

Bokuto sighs, gives in. “It’s german.” 

“Mm, nice.” 

He passes Bokuto the joint, and Bokuto tries not to flinch as their hands brush. Keyword: _tries_. Of course he flinches, and of course Kuroo notices.

Kuroo is a hell lot more confident than Bokuto is though, because instead of getting offended, he just smirks. “What? Did I give you an electric shock?” 

Yeah, something like that.

“Quit it.” 

“Quit what?” 

“Being an ass,” Bokuto reaches for the joint again, but Kuroo backtracks. “What?” 

“Wanna shotgun?” 

And, okay, Bokuto may not be the brightest person alive, but that’s, like, the oldest and poorest excuse to get someone to make out. Everyone knows it, even him. And Kuroo may be confident, but his voice is trembling now, and that gives him away. Bokuto is so nervous out of a sudden that he knows for sure he’s going to throw up tonight. 

“Yeah, yes,” He nods. “Sure.” 

Kuroo scoots closer to him, Bokuto’s hands tremble in his lap from how much he wants to hold onto Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo grabs Bokuto from the back of his neck, and takes a long hit before bringing his face real close. Bokuto closes his eyes on instinct, and parts his mouth open when he feels the ghost of Kuroo’s lips on his. 

He thought it would take them at least three shotguns to kiss, but it doesn’t even take them one, because Kuroo is hotly licking into his mouth before he gets to blow the smoke. 

Bokuto moans, clutches onto Kuroo’s thighs as soon as his brain processes what’s going on. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo breathes out between kisses. “I didn’t want us to be unconscious while doing this.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Bokuto says, partly because he actually agrees with Kuroo and partly because he would agree with anything that could come out of Kuroo’s mouth right now. Kuroo moves his kisses down Bokuto’s neck, nips and licks and drives him fucking crazy. “Fuck.” 

Kuroo smiles against his skin. “How do you feel about hickeys?” 

“Honestly?” Bokuto pants, Kuroo says _mhm_. “Do whatever you want to me.” 

He gets shoved, hard, until his back collides with the mattress. Kuroo hovers over him, hooded eyes and heavy breathing. “You can’t say shit like that.” 

Bokuto gets both of his hands under the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, fingertips dancing against his hard, warm skin. “Take this off,” Kuroo ignores him and returns his ministrations on Bokuto’s neck. He’s not sucking hard enough to leave hickeys though, and Bokuto realizes he really, really wants him to. “Kuroo, come on.”

Kuroo makes his wet way down Bokuto’s chest, and that’s where he starts marking. He’s making sure Bokuto can cover the marks, and Bokuto would be able to properly appreciate it if all the blood in his body wasn’t gathered in his dick right now. Kuroo’s tongue traces every inch of his torso, leaving the skin shiny with saliva. Bokuto’s muscles are trembling underneath it, spasming. 

When Kuroo reaches his happy trail, Bokuto’s knuckles have gone white from how forcefully he’s been tugging on Kuroo’s hair.

He knows where this is leading, and even though he loves the idea, he needs to do something first. Needs it so desperately he could combust. 

“Kuroo, wait–” Kuroo stops immediately, looks at him all confused from his position between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto’s heart kicks in his chest. “I really, _really_ want to suck you off now. Can I?” 

“Shit,” Kuroo finds Bokuto’s mouth again, swallowing down his moans. Kuroo tastes like alcohol and weed and his tongue is seriously the best thing Bokuto has ever had in his mouth. “Yeah, of course you can.”

Considering Kuroo still has his shirt on despite Bokuto’s request, he decides to take matters into his own hands. He sits in bed, breaks the kiss, and yanks the damn thing off Kuroo’s torso. Kuroo chuckles breathlessly but lifts his arms to help him. Bokuto pecks his lips, can’t really help it when Kuroo’s _right there_ and looking at him _like_ _that._ He pecks his lips again for good measure. 

“Now I’m gonna take off your pants.” 

“Okay-”

Bokuto makes Kuroo lay down in bed, feels his dick throbbing at the sight of Kuroo sprawled out for him. Without preamble, he grabs Kuroo’s cock over the thin material of his shorts. Kuroo hardens in his hand, groans his name in such a delicious way that Bokuto doubts he could ever forget. 

Kuroo’s erect nipples are distracting, so Bokuto takes one in his mouth as he moves his hand up and down Kuroo’s clothed shaft. Kuroo groans again, this time louder and more incoherently, chasing Bokuto’s touch with his hips. Bokuto sucks on the hard nub, bites on it just to hear Kuroo cry out. Then circles the tip of his tongue around the areola, Kuroo rutting desperately against his hand now. 

Grabbing on his hair, Kuroo guides Bokuto to his other nipple. Bokuto goes easily, happily gets his mouth to work on its sensitive skin. 

Kuroo starts to leak through his shorts, so Bokuto stops abusing his nipples to sit on his ankles and pull Kuroo’s shorts off. Kuroo’s cock is big, thick and perfect. It has a slight curve to it that makes Bokuto’s mouth literally water. This is not the first time he sees Kuroo’s cock, but he certainly never saw it this close and this _hard_. And he certainly never thought he would refer to someone’s dick as ‘perfect’ either, but there’s really no other word that could describe it. Balls tight, flushed red and wet at the tip, Kuroo’s dick is fucking perfect. 

When Bokuto takes it in his hand, it feels heavy. He chances a look at Kuroo’s face, and he’s biting his lips so hard it looks painful. He uses his grip on Kuroo’s cock so he could push it aside a bit, and with his other hand he tugs on Kuroo’s pubes. Kuroo jerks involuntarily. “Holy fuck.” 

Bokuto does it again, and again and again until Kuroo’s left panting. Accommodating between Kuroo’s knees, he presses his elbows on Kuroo’s thighs and lays the rest of his body on the mattress. 

“So. Just a heads up,” Bokuto tries a warning tone, _tries_ , because it sounds way more breathless than warning, and he can’t even take his eyes off Kuroo’s cock as he speaks which is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. Thank God he’s too turned on to care. “I’ve never done this before.” 

That’s all he wanted to say before he got to work, a half-assed ‘sorry if I literally suck at this’. He never thought Kuroo would care. He was wrong, because as soon as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, Kuroo tightens his grip in his hair and yanks on it to force Bokuto to hold his gaze. Bokuto can’t help but whine when he notices Kuroo’s hazel irises painted black. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kuroo asks, sounding as breathless as Bokuto is. As Bokuto feels. With trembling fingers, Kuroo massages Bokuto’s scalp as he goes on. “You don’t have to– I mean. We can do other things. Or nothing. I just, I don’t want you to feel pressured because there’s really no pressure at all, okay? We can stop now and go to sleep, I don’t mind.”

And, wow. Okay. If Bokuto didn’t want to suck Kuroo Tetsurou’s dick before, and he did, he sure as hell wants to do it now. In fact, he wants to suck Kuroo’s dick so hard it leaves his jaw aching for weeks. Wants to fucking choke on it, and then make Kuroo finish in his mouth to choke on his cum too. 

He’s touched himself to gay porn before, sure, but he’s never imagined he’d be so _enthusiastic_ at the idea of swallowing someone’s come.

“Kuroo, I want this. I promise. There’s nothing I want more now than your dick down my throat.” 

“Jesus,” Kuroo uses his free hand to take a hold of his own cock, painful-looking hard and head glistening with precome. “You kiss your mom with that mouth?”

“I don’t kiss my mom,” Bokuto says, matter-of-fact, then grimaces. “And please don’t mention her again.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kuroo chuckles, but his voice has gotten so hoarse that it could be easily mistaken for a groan. “Open up, sweetheart.” 

Bokuto does, making sure to not break eye contact while Kuroo feeds his cock to him. It’s the hottest fucking thing Bokuto has ever experienced, he’s afraid he’s gonna come untouched just from the taste of Kuroo’s precome on his tongue. He’s not sure of what he’s doing, he’s just following Kuroo’s silent requests and trying to remember all the tricks he’s seen guys do in porn, and he hopes to both heaven and hell that it’s enough.

Kuroo stops pushing his head down once Bokuto has wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and Bokuto panics for a hot second until his brain starts working again and gets his tongue moving.

“Fuck,” Kuroo sighs, lets go of his cock to hold Bokuto’s jaw in place. Bokuto hums, and it gets a shiver out of Kuroo. “How does it taste? Tell me.”

Bokuto wraps his hand around the base of Kuroo’s cock, takes it out of his mouth to say: “Manly, just like you. I love it.” and sinks on it, this time taking more than just the head. 

“Easy,” Kuroo warns, though he’s biting on his bottom lip so hard it looks a second away from splitting. His fingers are moving on Bokuto’s hair again, just scratching his scalp with his rough, bitten nails. Bokuto nods, manages to go down halfway the length without gagging. “That’s it, you’re doing so good for me.”

Bokuto starts bobbing his head, at one point he remembers to hollow his cheeks and it makes Kuroo moan out loud. The stretch of his lips, the weight on his tongue, there’s not a single thing that Bokuto doesn’t absolutely love about this. He can’t believe it’s taken him this long to try cock, if he knew he was going to love it this much he would’ve gotten on his knees for Kuroo Tetsurou forever ago. His hand is rhythmically jerking whatever he’s not fitting in his mouth, matching the movements of his lips and tongue.

“Bo,” Kuroo pants, tugs on Bokuto’s hair until he’s moaning around his cock. There’s a fire burning inside Bokuto’s chest, carrying poison through his veins. His own dick is pulsating in his pants, leaking and leaking precome since his name escaped Kuroo’s panting lips. “Fucking hell, look at me– please, _please_ look at me.”

Bokuto doesn’t recall closing his eyes, but he snaps them open at Kuroo’s plea. And it’s not like Kuroo wasn’t beautiful before, because he was, he was actually the most beautiful person Bokuto has ever seen, but now? Bokuto’s sure he doesn’t even belong in earth. He belongs in an art museum, in the fucking Olympus. He deserves to be watched by worthy eyes, touched by worthy hands, by someone that could immortalize _this_ and have all the future generations mistake him for a goddamn deity.

Bokuto doesn’t recall starting grinding against the sheets either, but now that he feels so close to coming he thinks _I’m really going to cum just from sucking my best friend off._

Kuroo slips the thumb of the hand which is still holding Bokuto’s jaw inside of Bokuto’s mouth, carefully ignoring his own cock and going straight to hooking it, forcing Bokuto’s mouth to stretch impossibly wider. 

Bokuto is waiting for Kuroo to start fucking his mouth, knows that Kuroo’s head connecting with his throat is all he needs to come in his pants. Kuroo doesn’t. His grip on Bokuto’s hair tightens every passing second, but his thighs, although trembling, are staying awfully still.

Bokuto takes the cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, and looks directly into Kuroo’s eyes when he tells him: “Fuck my mouth.” 

Kuroo swears, dick throbbing in front of Bokuto’s face. “Jesus fucking Christ. I told you, you can’t just say shit like that.” 

“Please?”

“Yeah, fuck, okay.” Kuroo plants his feet on the mattress, his thick thighs on each side of Bokuto’s face. Bokuto’s heart is beating so hard against his ribage he’s sure every damn person in the dorm can hear it. “Hold onto my legs,” _Yessir._ “That’s right. Now if you want me to stop, hey– look at me,” Bokuto does. “If you want me to stop, at any given moment, you just pinch my thighs. Okay?” 

Bokuto nods dumbly. 

“Use your words, baby.”

Bokuto _whimpers_ , can’t really help it when Kuroo is talking to him like this. “Yeah- yes. Okay.” 

Kuroo smiles at him all sweet and shit and, in a scale of one to ten, how fucked up is that Bokuto feels like crying?

“Good,” Kuroo grabs him by his hair again, this time with his two hands. The new position has Bokuto rutting against the sheets every time he makes the smallest of movements, so he gives himself like three seconds before coming. “Now open that pretty little mouth for me,” Bokuto obliges and Kuroo guides him forward, lets him catch the head of his cock between his now swollen lips. “That’s it. Are you ready?”

Bokuto nods vigorously, as vigorously as he can with a dick in his mouth, and Kuroo wastes no time in forcing his head down his length. The intrusion is gone as soon as it came, though, Bokuto can’t really enjoy the idea of choking on cock because Kuroo pulls him off by his hair the second the head collides with his throat. 

“Come the fuck _on_ , Kuroo.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo’s chest is heaving. “You sure this is your first time sucking a dick?” 

“And it’ll be the last time if you don’t give me what I want, so come on.” 

Kuroo forces him down again, this time helping himself by lifting his hips off the bed. That does it, Bokuto gets the air ripped out of his lungs and his vision becomes watery. Kuroo thrusts once, twice before collapsing in the mattress and letting Bokuto catch his breath. 

“How are you doing?” 

“Fucking amazing,” Bokuto says, and he feels the rasp in his voice more than he hears it. “Keep going.”

“Wait,” Holding his head in place, Kuroo leans down and meets him in a kiss. It’s filthy, all tongue and teeth that leaves Bokuto lightheaded with want. “You’re so hot. I’m allowed go rough now?” 

“You’re _obliged_ to go rough.” 

Kuroo laughs in a way that has Bokuto’s heart skipping a bit, and gives Bokuto a minute to get into position before he starts to properly fuck his throat. Deep, slow thrusts that become quicker and shallower and quicker and shallower. Kuroo can’t keep his mouth shut, he’s moaning and groaning and praise keeps rolling off his tongue, his thighs are shaking so forcefully that Bokuto’s hands keep sliding down them. 

Bokuto wants this to go on forever, and at the same time he wants it to end now. Wants Kuroo to fill his mouth with his cum and force him to swallow. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kuroo chants, yanks on Bokuto’s hair so hard it makes his scalp burn. “I’m gonna–”

Yes yes _yes._ That’s what Bokuto is yearning for. His own hips are moving erratically now, he’s barely breathing and he can’t really see anymore and he’s never been this turned on in his goddamn life.

He’s almost tasting Kuroo’s come on his tongue when Kuroo suddenly pulls him off. He has no time to protest because, keeping Bokuto’s face close to his dick, Kuroo starts aggressively jerking himself. He’s letting go these huffs of pleasure that sound heavenly to Bokuto’s ears.

Kuroo’s face as he comes is what tips Bokuto over the edge, his hips stuttering against the mattress as he comes and comes and comes while Kuroo’s cums splashes all over his hand. The fact that they’ve came at the very same time is poetic to Bokuto. Magical. 

Kuroo keeps stroking himself until he hisses in pain. Bokuto bats his hand away and pins him to the mattress, kisses him hard and desperate. Kuroo kisses him back just as eagerly, his wet-with-cum hand now making it’s way down Bokuto’s torso, the other one keeping him in place by his hips. 

“Uh,” Bokuto tuts, embarrassment finally kicking in. 

Kuroo’s hand stops right at the hem of Bokuto’s shorts. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I– uh. I kind of…” He tries, shifting on his knees. “Ikindofalreadycame.” 

Kuroo blinks. “What?”

“You heard me.” 

“No, I didn’t?” Kuroo’s pupils are still so dilated that Bokuto can’t find a single tease of hazel. “Can you please just let me touch you? It’s driving me mad.” 

Bokuto sucks on his bottom lip and nods because 1) okay, fair and 2) maybe if Kuroo sees it for himself, then he’ll laugh it off and it won’t be awkward. 

But when Kuroo’s hand touches his dick, he doesn’t laugh. It’s not awkward either, it’s just weird: with Kuroo intently staring at him and his hand touching Bokuto’s softening, wet dick.

“You kind of already came.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I said.” 

“You came untouched.”

“I mean,” Bokuto clears his throat. “You have your hand down my pants. You should know.”

Kuroo doesn’t answer with words, instead he easily switches their positions in bed so Bokuto is the one with his back on the mattress now.

“Think you can go again?” Kuroo asks, but doesn’t wait for a reply to pull Bokuto’s pants down his legs and take him in his mouth with one swift movement. Bokuto’s hands automatically fly to his hair, sinking his nails in Kuroo’s scalp.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto breathes, feels his dick rapidly starting to fill Kuroo’s sinful mouth. Thank God for teenage hormones. “Fuck.” 

Kuroo sucks on the tip like it’s a fucking lollipop, tongue swirling and collecting every bead of Bokuto’s come. His hands are toying with Bokuto’s inner thighs, pinching and scratching and driving Bokuto crazy. His dick keeps growing under the ministrations of Kuroo’s talented tongue, and he’s big, really big, it’s so hot to watch Kuroo progressively struggle with it.

“Shit, Kou,” Kuroo says as he’s pulled off, rubbing his fucking _face_ against Bokuto’s shaft. “You have the biggest, most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen.” 

“You’ve seen a lot?” Bokuto asks, feels like Kuroo pushed his whole hand on his possessive switch.

“In porn, yeah,” Kuroo admits. “You give those guys a run for their money, though.” And then he’s pressing hot, open mouthed kisses all over Bokuto’s cock, starting from the base and all the way up to the swollen head.

“Fuck,” Bokuto pants, legs quivering. “Fuck.” 

Kuroo makes sure he’s being watched before he sinks down, taking as much of Bokuto’s cock as he can. Bokuto’s vision goes white when Kuroo gags, throat constricting around the head, but instead of pulling off Kuroo just covers with his hand what he can’t fit in his mouth and keeps going. Bokuto may have used teeth by accident and lack of practice, but Kuroo is using his teeth on purpose: tongue flattened on a side of his dick and teeth both rhythmically and carefully scratching the sensitive skin on the other, all the while he keeps his cheeks hollowed as he bobs his head. 

There’s not a single part of Bokuto’s body that it’s not trembling, not only he’s never been sucked off like this, he never thought he _could be_ sucked off like this. He’s experiencing so much pleasure he feels like he could pass out.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto tugs forcefully on his hair. “Tetsu, I’m not gonna last long–”

Kuroo is still looking at him in the eye as he moans obscenely around a mouthful of Bokuto’s cock, and Bokuto’s leaking so much precome he’s sure it’s inhumane at this point.

“Christ,” Bokuto lets his legs fall completely open, and it must’ve given Kuroo an idea, because he takes Bokuto’s dick out of his mouth. “No, what–”

“Easy, baby,” Kuroo squeezes his thighs for good measure. “Have you ever fingered yourself?” 

Bokuto feels his face burning. “I– a few times.” 

Kuroo leans down to lap at Bokuto’s balls, squeezing his thighs even harder to keep them wide open. Bokuto cries out. 

“Do you like it? Stretching yourself open with your fingers?” 

“Y-Yeah, yes.”

“What if I do you, huh? Would you like it?” 

Bokuto’s brain short circuits. His eyes are fixed on Kuroo’s big hands holding him open, leaving red marks on his pale thighs. “God, please. Please Tetsurou–”

“Give me something to work from, Bo. It’s yes or no.”

“Yes! Yes plea–”

Kuroo crashes their mouths together, taking place between Bokuto’s open legs and grinding down on him. Kuroo is hard again, he’s actually as hard as Bokuto, Bokuto feels dizzy at the thought that Kuroo got so hard just from sucking him off. 

They get into it, _really_ into it, soon they’re rutting violently against each other, like they’ve just learned how good it feels to touch themselves. Bokuto was excited for Kuroo’s fingers, but this is more than enough: he’s starting to let this breathy _ah ah ah’_ s that Kuroo is literally eating up, and every thrust brings him closer to the edge.

But just when he’s about to let go, Kuroo stills his hips and manhandles Bokuto until he’s laying on his stomach, face buried in the pillows.

“You have lube?”

“Yeah, third drawer of my wardrobe.” His words are muffled by the pillows but Kuroo still catches it, considering the snort he lets out. “What?”

“Who are you hiding it from?”

Bokuto smiles, rests his head on his forearms so he can follow Kuroo with his gaze as he makes his way to Bokuto’s wardrobe. “Not hiding it but I don’t want Tsum-Tsum to see it.”

“Why? He’s scared of safe sex?”

Bokuto rolls his eyes even though Kuroo is not looking at him. “He knows I don’t fuck around so if he finds it he’s definitely gonna tease me about it.”

When Kuroo finally returns to bed, he takes his time covering the entirety of Bokuto’s back with wet kisses. He starts at the tailbone and makes his way up, bites on Bokuto’s ear as he reaches it and finishes sucking on his pulse point. 

“Tetsurou...” 

“I’m sorry, you just taste so sweet.” 

Bokuto goes hot at the sound of the lube being uncapped, and clenches the sheets into his fists. He was not expecting Kuroo to grab the back of his knee and push it high on the bed, right below his chin, and he feels so open in the new position that the air gets knocked out of his lungs. “Alright, I need you to relax for me. Can you do that?” 

Bokuto nods, burying his face in the pillows again. He takes a deep breath just as Kuroo rubs a slick finger against his hole.

“If you only knew about all the times I’ve dreamt about this,” Bokuto gasps when Kuroo starts pushing the finger in, slowly. “I’m scared someone might pinch my arm and wake me up.” 

He stops at the first knuckle. 

“You– you can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

“That’s good,” Kuroo says, resumes pushing his finger until it slips past the second knuckle. Bokuto tenses for a bit, but starts relaxing as soon as he feels Kuroo’s lips on the nape of his neck. With one final press, Kuroo manages his whole finger inside. Bokuto moans when the cold material of Kuroo’s ring presses against the warm skin of his hole. “Holy shit. You’re really tight.” 

“Or maybe your fingers are really thick–”

“Yeah, and that,” Bokuto can hear Kuroo’s smile. “Lay your head sideways on the pillows, sweetheart. I wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you with my fingers.”

Bokuto obliges, closes his eyes as Kuroo starts moving his finger. In and out, just letting Bokuto adjust to him. Everytime Kuroo’s ring catches his rim, Bokuto can’t help but whine. 

“You’re ready for another?” 

“Yes,” He answers immediately. “Yes please.”

“You’re fucking ruining me, Kou,” Kuroo takes his finger off, and Bokuto hears the sound of lube being poured before he _feels_ more lube being poured, this time in his hole. He hisses, and Kuroo is quick to rub two fingers against it, trying to warm him up. “Sorry, I should’ve warned.” 

Bokuto nods distractedly, because he doesn’t give a fuck, he just wants Kuroo’s fingers inside of him.

Two fingers is a stretch, not exactly a painful one but it does sting, and it’s not like Kuroo isn’t making it better for him -he’s whispering praise and tenderly tracing the length of Bokuto’s spine with the fingertips of his free hand- but his fingers are really fucking _thick_. He’s sure he’d be ready for Kuroo’s cock when this is over, and the thought makes him flush all the way down his chest and all the way up the tip of his ears.

Bokuto sighs in both relief and overwhelm when Kuroo gets, finally, second-knuckle deep. 

“Almost all the way there, baby. How are you doing?” 

“Good, I’m–” Bokuto blindly reaches for Kuroo’s hand. “I’m really good.” 

Kuroo interlocks their fingers, his palm pressed firmly against the back of Bokuto’s hand, and it’s so intimate that Bokuto feels like crying for the second time that night.

Bokuto’s sweating by the time Kuroo’s fingers are fully seated inside of him, his whole body shaking with anticipation. 

“Hey,” Kuroo squeezes his hand. “Easy, okay?” Bokuto nods, feeling unable to speak. Thank God Kuroo doesn’t make him. “Just tell me when you’re ready, we have all night.” 

Bokuto wants to say thanks. Thank you for being so patient. Thank you for making me feel so good. Thank you for taking such good care of me. He doesn’t. Instead, he waits until he feels his voice coming back to him, and says: “You can– you can move now.”

Kuroo does. His fingers feel even bigger inside, thicker. When Kuroo thrusts in, they feel like it’s too much. But when Kuroo withdrawals, Bokuto wants more _andmoreandmore._

The ring thing is really doing it for him, he finds himself anxiously waiting for the feeling every time he takes past the blessed second knuckle.

“Fucking hell,” Kuroo says, and he sounds so turned on it sends fucking electric shocks down Bokuto’s spine. “Okay. I need you to work with me for a minute. Can you do that?” Bokuto nods again, vigorously. “You just squeeze my hand when it feels _real_ good, okay?” 

“Yes, yeah– okay.” 

“Good boy,” Kuroo’s movements become impossibly slower, making Bokuto feel the drag of every inch of his fingers. Bokuto knows exactly what he’s looking for, and he also knows exactly where it is. Right when the piece of metal collides with his rim, Bokuto squeezes Kuroo’s hand so hard it’s painful. Kuroo stills his fingers inside of him. “Yeah? Right here?” 

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto moans. “Tetsu, please.” 

“You know what, Kou? You say please a lot, but you don’t tell me what you need,” Kuroo starts rubbing his fingertips against his walls, his trimmed nails catching Bokuto’s prostate and making him cry out. “Come on, tell me what you need. Use your big boy’s words.” 

“God– you’re such an asshole,” Bokuto huffs, or tries to, the constant pressure against his prostate is making it difficult to breathe. “Just. Just please go harder.” 

“Yeah? That’s all you want from me?” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kuroo.” 

“Shh. Let me show you something,” Kuroo takes out his fingers, but only to flip his hand over and enter Bokuto again. His fingers push inside as far as they can go, and just when Bokuto is wondering why the fuck he did that for, he crooks them in a way that has every single fiber of Bokuto’s body tensing up. “That’s right, baby. You like that?”

His hips are instinctively chasing Kuroo’s fingers now, which keep thrusting right against his prostate over and over and over again. Bokuto’s not sure what he’s saying anymore, registers his mouth moving and babbling and begging but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s getting his brains fucked out like this.

“Not gonna fuck you without a condom, baby.” Kuroo says from somewhere behind him, and _oh,_ is that what he was so desperately asking for? The sound of Kuroo’s wet fingers fucking into him gets more aggressive with every passing second. “It may take a while for you to come, even if you feel on edge all the time, cause I’m not gonna touch your dick. I want you to come just from this.” 

Bokuto whines, but it’s not like Kuroo is giving him any choice. He’s just warning Bokuto about how’s it going to be.

“So, I can do this all night…” He punctuates his words with a hard shove of his fingers, Bokuto’s eyes rolling back in his head. Kuroo keeps his fingers right there, their pads pressing and pressing and pressing and. “Or, I can put you out of your misery and make you come with one simple touch. What do you say?”

Bokuto doesn’t know how Kuroo plans to do that without jerking him off but _hell_ if he doesn’t believe in every word that comes out of that mouth. He’s seeing literal stars behind his eyelids, his dick fucking hurts from being so hard. Feels like if he doesn’t get to come soon, he could actually die. 

He’s never _sobbed_ from pleasure before, and yet here he is, pillows drenched with his tears and throat raw from crying out.

“Please make me come, Tetsu. Please. I– I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Look at you,” Kuroo switches his pressing technique to deep, circular movements on his prostate that make Bokuto’s dick throb and splatter loads of precome. “Stocked full of my fingers, all sweet and pliant for me. This is what you needed all along, didn’t you, baby?” 

“Yes. God, yes-”

“Say it. Tell me how much you wanted me.” 

“Since the first fucking time I saw you, I–” Bokuto admits, cocks his head to his left side so he can look directly into Kuroo’s eyes as he speaks. “I never thought you’d want me too.” 

“Shit, how could I not?” Kuroo untangles their hands to play with Bokuto’s balls, the warm contact teetering him closer to the edge. “Who the fuck could deny you, huh?” 

Bokuto’s never felt like this. He feels hot, he feels wanted, feels like anything could happen now and Kuroo’s attention would still be on him. Only on him. He needs the release, _craves_ it, but he’s also terrified he’d stop feeling like this once he gets it. He never wants to stop feeling like this. 

“Kuroo, promise me.”

Kuroo averts his gaze from the way his fingers are thoroughly fucking into Bokuto to address the plea, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “Hm? What do I promise?” 

“That we’re not going back from this.” 

Kuroo kisses his cheek then, and the tip of his nose and the feverish skin of his temple and the corner of his mouth. He’s smiling when he pulls back. “I promise you,” Increasing the movements of his fingers, he places the thumb of his other hand in the space between Bokuto’s balls and hole, not applying pressure, just keeping it there. Bokuto is way too gone to ask. “Okay, you ready to come now?”

“I– I don’t think…” Bokuto manages between breathy whimpers. “I don’t think I can, if you don’t–”

The rest of the sentence dies in Bokuto’s throat when Kuroo presses his thumb against _that_ spot that makes him instantly blackout while his dick starts spurting rope after rope of cum. He’s left shaking with so much force that he feels like he just lost control over his body forever, and it’s amazing, so amazing that he’s still coming a whole minute after his orgasm, Kuroo’s clever fingers not relenting on his prostate.

Kuroo’s telling him how perfect he is, how well he did for him. Tears are unabashedly streaming down Bokuto’s face now, he has no strength to hide them in the pillows anymore, he’s just slowly and surely surrendering to Kuroo’s will. 

When Kuroo finally withdrawals his fingers, Bokuto collapses on the mattress, body spasming with aftershocks. He lies like that for what it feels like hours, Kuroo’s slick hand rubbing his back soothingly. Trusting in his capacity to speak again, Bokuto flips on his back to look at Kuroo. 

“Hi.” 

Kuroo’s smile reaches the corner of his eyes. “Hi. How are you feeling?” 

“Fantastic, you can come in my mouth now.” 

Kuroo chuckles, brushes a lock of hair behind Bokuto’s ear. “Are you out of your mind?” 

Bokuto doesn’t insist because, well, that would be humiliating. So, instead, he licks a fat stripe up his palm and closes it around the base of Kuroo’s hard cock. “Kou...” 

“What?” He feigns innocence, starting to pump Kuroo’s cock. He sees one of Kuroo’s hand reaching for it, but Bokuto grabs his wrist just in time and guides it to his mouth instead. He takes three, hopes that Kuroo gets the reference for the next time. Laps around their length to get them real slippery, and sucks them inside. 

“Oh my God,” Kuroo moans, forces his fingers deeper into his mouth until Bokuto’s choking. “Yeah, baby. Show me.” 

Bokuto hums, relaxes his throat as Kuroo settles a quick rhythm of fucking it with his fingers. Bokuto speeds up his hand on Kuroo’s cock, trying to match the movements of Kuroo’s fingers. Bokuto’s chin is coated with saliva now, only worsening when Kuroo stretches his fingers, forcing his mouth open. “Yes, God. Don’t stop.” 

Bokuto’s in fucking ecstasy, why would he stop? Far from that, he lets go of Kuroo’s wrist and leads his now free hand to Kuroo’s balls, tugs on them as his jerks become aggressive. 

Kuroo’s visibly _shuddering,_ hips moving on their own accord, fingers rubbing against Bokuto’s abused tongue. His thighs tense, his balls tighten in Bokuto’s hand. “Shit– I’m coming. Come here, come here–”

Bokuto cranes his neck as far as he can and Kuroo does the rest, takes his fingers out of Bokuto’s mouth and grabs his jaw. He pushes the head of his cock between Bokuto’s lips, and as soon as Bokuto gets his tongue moving, Kuroo is coming. Bokuto keeps stroking him, eagerly swallows every drop of come Kuroo spills for him as he milks his cock. 

Kuroo’s moaning Bokuto’s name the whole time, face contorted in pleasure. His moans turn painful when Bokuto goes to hollow his cheeks, mumbles something about ‘too much’ and Bokuto releases his cock, teases him for being ‘so damn sensitive’.

Kuroo falls on his back on the mattress, manhandles Bokuto until he’s laying on top of him: cheek pressed against Kuroo’s chest, listening to the erratic beating of his heart. 

He’s so fucking _happy_ he doesn’t even want to fall asleep, wants to stay in this moment forever. 

Kuroo kisses the top of his head, clenches his strong arms around Bokuto’s torso. “Are you thirsty?” 

“Nope. Sleepy.” 

“Okay,” Kuroo reaches for something in the bedside table, Bokuto guesses his phone, and he’s proven right when he sees Kuroo setting an alarm at 7 am. “Night.” 

He places a kiss on Kuroo’s chest. “Good night.”

* * *

Bokuto wakes up to an empty bed. The room is warm but he feels cold, all the way into his heart. He tries to keep calm and not jump into conclusions, wait for Kuroo to get out of the bathroom and laugh about how paranoid he is, but minutes keep passing and he’s still alone. He sits on bed, looks around for Kuroo’s phone but it’s nowhere to be found. That means Bokuto didn’t hear the alarm going off, and Kuroo disappeared from his side as soon as he woke up. His chest goes real tight, there’s something constricting his throat now that it’s making it difficult for him to breathe. He wants to cry, but tears are just not coming out, as if he was too shocked to get his body functioning. 

He needs to call Atsumu and Hinata, needs to call them right the fuck now, and– 

Then the door of the room flies open, revealing a beaming Kuroo Tetsurou carrying a giant tray full of food in his arms. Bokuto’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Aw, you’re awake,” Kuroo comments casually, closes the door with his foot and walks to Bokuto’s bed to place the tray on the bedside table. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Bokuto still wants to cry, but for completely different reasons now. “Earth to Bokuto? Are you okay?” Kuroo doesn’t wait for an answer though, he just cups Bokuto’s face and presses the sweetest kiss on his lips. “I get it. Sleeping beauty needs his time to wake up, right?”

“Uh,” Bokuto clears his throat. “Yeah, something like that.” 

“Alright. Take your time. You have two hours until your exam so make sure you eat well. _And_ I was thinking you can drop by my dorm when you’re done, that is, unless you don’t want to–”

“Kuroo.” 

“Maybe you have other plans, or want to sleep, or you just don’t want to see me so soon which is perfectly understandable–”

“Kuroo.” 

“And I– yeah?” 

“Just a heads up. I’m in love with you.” 

Kuroo’s eyes go wide, go mad. He doesn’t say anything for a couple of torturous seconds. “Really?” 

“Yes. Like, crazy in love.” 

“You’re really honest, huh?” 

“I gotta,” Bokuto bites his lip. “But you don’t have to, I mean. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” 

“I know,” Kuroo smirks. “But I do.”

“You- what?” 

“I said I do. I’m crazily in love with you too.” It’s a good thing that Bokuto can’t look at himself right now, because he’s probably wearing the dumbest expression on his face. “That doesn’t mean I’ll stop being your bro, though.”

Bokuto kisses him. “Believe me. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please consider telling me what you think about this, love you all!


End file.
